A One-Way Ticket Home
by Riddle-Me-Bitch
Summary: Two years after the fall of Voldemort, prisoners escape. Draco Malfoy, sentenced into the Muggle World is told to capture them and return them back to Azkaban. During this task, Draco finds Riddle has found a loophole to his death in the limbo. While struggling to complete these tasks, he finds Granger, who's in a nasty divorce with Ron.
1. Part 1

**Draco Malfoy: **

**_I accept who I am; I'm the bad guy. _**

A disappointment.

A lonesome convict of my own failures...

Who am I? A mannequin of my shame. A selfish drive.

Two years since Hogwarts. Neutral.

Two years since conviction. Evident.

Two years since rapture. Vacant.

Is it to matter in how I feel, or to ever felt? To ever feel fidelity in either bliss or yearn?

Has it ever mattered in the first place? Have I only been a product and slave to my name and blood?

Two years, and I'm the chosen one. Supposedly. Brought by a compromised settlement that will result me into a one-way ticket home. That is, if I ever wanted to go there.

There's no home, I think to myself. Not after Azkaban.

Prisoners escape, and now it's my job to find them at all ends. They don't care of it's dangerous, it's the Muggles. The identity of all magicry all compromised. Gripping within their pathetic palms.

Strolling along the dreary streets of London, I find myself pondering and strayed. Not too far, I swore I've laid my eyes upon the brightest source of elation and pry.

Granger. Mrs. Hermione Weasely. Sitting within those cafés.

Not too far, I think to myself.

Not too far, was the greatest fondest I have once long endured. To watch her was a distant street dream that can only fade back to reality.

**Hermione Granger:**

**_It's been two years, _**I thought to myself sipping a cup of tea in a Café with Ron.

Two year ago was the great end of an adventure, and an onset to another. The fall of Voldemort to the fall of all joyfulness left within me.

The memory seems so clear to me, to see our names and faces displayed on the Wizarding News.

Ronald. Harry.

And, there was me, the mudblood. A muggleborn, I suppose they're not wrong, but I was never fond of the idea of being remembered that way. I didn't mind too much… They did say I was "the bright witch of her age".

Ron and I had finally married, but for only about six months and it wasn't at all delightful as I once imagined.

I starred out the window glazed with frost, watching others go among with their lives. As muggles they are, their lives must be more magical than mines at this given moment.

My eyes eventually come across a well-dressed bloke: a dark frock coat and platinum blond hair. His hands are in his pockets, so I notice he wore a black suit underneath. I'm not quite sure how long I've had been starring, but I eventually find him starring back at me. The face was hazy, but familiar.

"Don't stare, you twit." Growled Ron.

I gripped my hand beneath the table, refusing to look at him.

"You stupid little bitch…." He grumbles.

"Ronald, not here… please." He rolls his eyes and shakes his head anyways. Within seconds, he storms out.

Marrying him was a mistake.

_**Draco Malfoy:**_

_**I couldn't see much. Not from here.**_

But, just as I feared, I catch her gaze. Torn between fleeting and remaining, I knew I had other things to do, rather than just pondering and gleaming over beauty. I am in doubt she is the same.

A family, children, a job, and Weasely.

I walked away, assuming she turned to look at that very spot I stood. I hoped that once her eyes met there, she'd forget it all. That maybe what she saw was nothing, nothing but a product of her imagination. The product of an unkind remembrance of a volatile being she once knew in Hogwarts.

I wish you well, Granger... Mrs. Hermione Weasley.


	2. Part 2

Author's Note/*Disclaimer*

Alright. So, pardon me for not posting this on the previous chapter... BUUT...

just to make it clear... out of all obviousness, I do not- absolutely _do not_ own _Harry Potter_ or any type of fiction mentioned here.

That's all J.K Rowling, and whoever else's work I'll come to mentioning.

So, now that we've gotten than taken care of, let's hear it for Its-A-Metaphor-Granger, who deserves to own a majority of credit

for this FF, especially for Hermione's perspectives. The most I ever do is write for Draco and overly edit, and revise...

Anywars, here's a thanks to all the lovelies who had either 'Favorited' or 'Followed' _A One-Way Ticket Home_.

Thank you~

... -Eli ...

**Hermione Granger:**

**_This was the only opportunity I had to tell Ron, and he just walks out._**

Every since we got married, all at once, he had become someone I had never recalled him to ever be. He has become this beast, a nasty swine that has been deluded by the falsity to control every aspect of my life, oblivious of my own independent thoughts and reasons.

I asked him to join me in some tea in order for him to receive our divorce papers. Mind me, it seemed to be the only possible way to approach this. I know he'd receive them through the mail sometime this week, but a proper explanation seemed vital. Well, in this case...

I kept an eye on the door, hopelessly convincing myself that Ron would eventually calm down and return.

It soon became obvious that he's been gone far too long to ever return at this rate. In response to such pathetic rudeness, I picked up my bag and left to flat.

Within a few blocks, I've reached my small apartment on the side of town.

The place was miniscule, but it was just enough room for one person. Considering the price paid for it, an unfriendly neighborhood was anticipated. For reassurance, a casted spell has bounded security for a place I've called home.

Tossing my bag on to the couch I approached my diverse library, picking up one of my most cherished books. Binded in Victorian, all ratted up was The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes.

I sat down beside my cozy woodburning fireplace and started to read about the mysteries of historic London. Novels like these took my mind away from the world with Ron and onto a fictional reality where life would seem more adequate.

My eyes shift along the page, wandering amongst this other reality that soon become a complete daydream.

I found myself among the old bricked streets of London. reigned under Queen Victoria. It was like one of the American Noires where the streets were dark and the street lights were lit. There'd be a fog of some sort, giving you that eerie feeling that some event would soon occur. But, this was London.

A stranger shrouded in shadows appears over my shoulder. I toss myself around, gleaming over to the mysterious figure. His outlines hinted a frockcoat and top hat, as he stood behind the casted light given from the lamppost.

"The game is afoot!" He cries. He threw his finger in the air and he dashes toward the darkness with his coat riding against the wind. I felt a force pull me forward, and now we're running.

I tried to speak, but within my attempt, I hear him shout "Not a word, Watson! We must go at once. A murder down in Bristol, we have no time to spare! No carriage can compare this rush within the wires of my brain, nor will it ever compare with this adrenaline that scurries through my veins. We must hurry! There is no time for words."

I follow him down the desolate streets, to the point I can no longer run. I hear a yell and then groan. I cascaded through an alley to find Mr. Holmes collapsed and placid against the floor.

Standing beneath the lamp post, I rushed forward but not making any distance. I go further and further till the black has already swallowed him.

His gray eyes that had reflected off the light, slowly fading.

I was pulled suddenly out of this manic dream that I've fallen into. With the book fallen on the floor, I picked it up and placed it on my wooden table beside me.

A knock at the door throws me out of the lingering specs of my previous dream. Looking through the peephole, I glanced at an older man whom I've seen across the halls. The dark bags below his eyes, I fell into worry, yet with kindness I turned the bolt on my door and it opened with a creak.

"Hello lass, I was curious if you could help me with my computer. Young people these days with their fancy technology, I thought for a young neighbor like you- may be able to help me in this ruckus." Like I've mentioned earlier, I recall seeing him in the past. He'd always sit in the the apartment's complex.

"Sure. Just give me one second, please."

I left my flat, locking the doors and following him through the halls towards where he lived.

"Would u care for some tea?" He asked in his rough voice, as he lead me into his flat.

"That sounds lovely thank you."

He placed a kettle on the stove and turned on the burner.

"The problem is... is that It won't seem to turn on." He showed me his old boxy computer with sticky notes covering almost the entire surface other than the screen.

I've always had a basic skill in technology. A bit different than the Wizarding World, considering it was run by electricity… not magic. I crawled beneath the desk searching through the tangled cords, moving them, and then finding the power cord disconnected from its outlet.

The sound of the hissing kettle made me jump up from the floor. I turned around to find the man handing me a cup placed on a saucer.

"Here you are. Take a break." He says, pouring (presumably) Earl Grey into my cup. I hesitated to accept it.

"Please drink." I got up and took a tiny sip of the tea. I was right, Earl Grey.

The warm feeling came over me as the liquid went down my throat, reminding me of home and the parents that has no memory of me. We stood there in silence.

"The computer just unplugged", I explained.

"What?," Baffled.

"The computer. It has a power cord you plug in for the power source."

"Technology these days. I will never find a day where I'll understand it.," he exclaimed shaking his head. I looked down at my watch, hoping to leave as early as I can.

"If you would excuse me, I must really go." Walking towards the door, he stops me.

"Leaving so soon?" he said, blocking the exit. I gave him a questioning look. Out of habit, my hand automatically reaches towards my built in wand pocket of my jacket, it was empty.

"Well it would be a shame for you to go so soon without a gesture of gratitude." His face pales and his brittle gray hair thickens into a luscious ginger color.

"Sarcasm." He says with a rusty giggle.

I stepped back against the wall. Feeling a movement along my leg, over my spine, and up my shoulders. My entire body jerks.

He hushed me and says "Hush my darling, you don't want to startle them, do you, my dear?"

"People like you shouldn't be allowed in my world. It's not ethical. . You're a mudblood. You'll be doing the world a favor." He says. Something coils over my mouth and a sound of hissing comes across my ears. Attempting to scream, the bind tightens over my mouth.

"Have I not warned you, you bloody fool? Is it that you refuse to listen?" Yelling through his clenched teeth. The serpents let out a harsh volatile hiss, and I whimper against it's scaly skin. One. Two. Three heads rose from the the serpent's lengthy body. Its black arcane eyes reveal the most obscene obscurity, showing no evidence of direction. The eyes were as if there were the most absolute epitome of my current place in time.

Disoriented.

"Now," he says. "Where's _Potter_?"


	3. Part 3

**Draco Malfoy:**

**_ Written over the motionless shoeprint, standing among the numerous other foot prints that crossed along the map, was the name, Elrick Gastrell._**

A solitary target didn't always result in an easy capture.

I flipped through the journal that kept every possible record and information of anyone who has been sentenced to Azkaban.

_ Elrick Gastrell. {MURDER-CONVICT, DEATH-EATER}_

_ September 28, 1978/Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_ Known for conjuring dangerous abstract varmints. _

_ Sent for an attempt of murder. (Victim: Harry James Potter)_

Ginger hair. Dark skin from excessive sunlight, and deep green eyes that bled out of the page of his mugshot. He stood with a proper body posture with smugness written all over him. He portrayed a nearly pitiful excessive pride that has reminded me of my own ego.

I can only cling to the delight of my own personal entity that has long forsaken my grip.

I heard a light thud against the table, looking up- I noticed a pink box full of macarons were placed on the table.

"What's this?" I asked, looking above at Goyle.

"Macarons. Heard of it, at all?" He mocks me, biting into the green butter-creamed filled biscuit.

Oddly enough, he portrayed proper manners as it split between his front teeth, compared to Crabbe who spills it all over his dress shirt and suit.

"You bloody idiot, eat it over a plate- you swine. You'll spill it all over the books and papers." I

tell him. He waddled into the confined ally kitchen as I continued to look over the journal.

"Elrick Gastrell" Goyle reads as he looked over my shoulders.

"He's not moving." He says wiping his mouth. "Oh bloody hell, he better not be wanking by himself over there."

It wasn't long before we left the flat. Goyle didn't dare to allow Crabbe handle the map while his finger were licked, buttered, and partially dyed from our dinner. He was nearly useless to us other than another body guard, but Goyle was a bit different and was far different than what I expected of him. He wasn't the kind to spend his weekends and spare hours studying up on common knowledge or furthering beyond his own, at least that's how I took him for. Another bloody fatty idiot off the street, I thought. At first that's what I assumed him for, consider how long he hung around... but, he had his own ambitions and goals other than tagging along for the ride.

We paused by a rather high rised gaff, built with stones and a nice blue-colored roof with plenty of windows all along its side.

"Do we have a plan, at all?" Asked Crabbe. I threw my hand up, unsure.

"I suppose we let it up a bit, and not bring up that we're wizards sent to bring his arse back into Azkaban." Says Goyle.

"Obviously." He says in response.

"Then, don't ask" I tell him.

I wasn't very fond of Crabbe during our final year in Hogwarts. He didn't turn out to be quite an intellectual bloke that most of us turned out to be. It didn't mean at all that I loathed him and desire him dead... life wouldn't be very much the same without him. We all have those kind of people growing up. Friends don't seem like friends by the end of it all, especially school. I don't know much about secondary school, but Hogwarts is all the same. I don't speak with even half the people I befriended in those unfriendly years, yet Crabbe and Goyle has been my only companions and a feeling of home since the start of it all. I couldn't replace them for any intelligent bloke, or bird.

Anyways. We wandered into the halls until we were steps away from where he stood.

I swear, he better not be wanking that rotten willy of his in there, I thought.

The three of us stood in front of the door.

"Well?" The two questioned as all three us stood staring at eachother.

"Well, go on." I tell them. The two stood on both sides of me, holding their wands out towards the door. It blows open and I charge in. With my wand at hand, his body flies off against the wall on the other side of the flat and passes out from a hard hit on the head.

"Oh. So, we're not going to explain anything or have a proper conversation with the man, instead we just toss him. Next time, Malfoy. Let us up when you have a plan in mind." Complains Goyle, who clearly recalls that no plan was even set up in the first place.

"Sorry, I was improvising." I tell him.

"Attempt in murdering Potter. I spent seven years with the bloke and you had one day. What on earth has pissed you off." I say approaching him. "At least I didn't attempt to conjure an overly excited snake to go up his pants the moment I met him. That's a terrible idea for a first impression."

Pointing my wand, I say evanesco and a dark smoke surrounded his unconscious body. It seemed out through the cracks of the window.

"I try to politely introduce myself. Enjoy a few dates before going that far" I joke, "I don't want to come off as too forward." I heard Goyle letting out a boisterous laugh behind me and it wasn't long till I realized Crabbe hasn't muttered a word or chuckle since we entered.

I turned around to see Crabbe looking over a lass who was back to a back against the wall by the door. A serpent was slowly letting go of its grip as it uncoiled itself, slithering down to the floor. Her head was jerked back and her eyes were closed shut.

"Hermione" Says Crabbe. He kneels down to pick up the three-headed serpent, letting it coil over his arm. "Hermione Granger?" He asks again. Her eyes slowly opened, one by one and then it widens. She stands completely still for a brief moment.

"Thanks" She says lowering her head. She reaches for her purse on the ground and then rushes out.

Being utterly confused, my brain failed to quickly respond to the situation. I stood looking over her brown eyes until she turned away. Going absolutely blank, I didn't say a word to her. Even if she hadn't rushed out so soon, I'd still wouldn't have been able to properly put words together.

I let the entire situations slide out of my brain, but Goyle began to act to strange soon after we left. Not a word had slipped out of his mouth that evening.

Crabbed nodded off the moment we returned to the flat, while I remained flipping through an old spell book I accidently brought back from Hogwarts. I can't even imagine what the textbook fee could've been. I'm sure fetching baddies will disregard that.

I spun my wand around, casting spells at objects. Lev-ee-oh-sa, and the journal floats in the air. I tossed my head around to find Goyle hunched over on the table.

"Has anything happened at all?" I ask him, throwing my leg off the arm of the chair and onto the ground. He didn't respond, "Goyle." I say.

His head bobs up.

"What? Oh- yeah, of course. I'm just a bit knackerd." He says before leaving into his room.

**Hermione Granger:**

**_There was a time in my life, two years ago to be exact… that I knew it was over._** That my life had already served its main purpose, and for so long since the end of mt schooling in Hogwarts, I've readied myself for the end entirely.

The prospect of dying has no longer frightened me. I can clearly recall being tortured by Bellatrix, thinking to myself... am I truly prepared to die? Have I accepted this fate, to die in the hands of a nearly psychopathic witch who claims to be cynic of all things not pure?

Having to follow Harry and Ron through all those perilous adventures made me realise how lucky I was to be alive.

Right now, I thought.

I was the first victim. I am a mudblood, and that will never change. The moment I was told I was capable of these astonishing impossibilities, I refused to ever be ashamed of being a muggleborn. To be as blessed enough to be given such a gift, and to leave the world the avoid such criticism, then so be it. I can't hide it any longer, how much it hurts to hear the name.

Mudblood.

I will accept it, but I will always refuse to face the fact it hurts.

"Hermione"

The voice was familiar. It rung and rattled through my ears. I thought, Crabbe, Vincent Crabbe.

I slowly gained my conscious again, yet my body aches of the bruises from the altercation. I slowly let my eyes open, peering at a familiar pale platinum-haired boy I once saw outside the tea shop not too long ago.

I felt heat risen within my cheeks. No one was aware of my obscure infatuation of the vile boy. It was decided that at that exact moment I heard him say mudblood, and the moment the sorting hat shouted "Slytherin"- that no could know. That not a single word would be told of what has been long set in my heart. The hierarchy was cruel. It was obvious, he was a pureblood.

Every time, I can hear my Grandmother's word of a tale of this young boy falling in love with the enemy's daughter. I was always curious of what it could feel to be in a situation like that… A forbidden love.

Romeo and Juliet. That's it, I thought to myself.

I just dreadfully hope, my experience won't end in death. Now that I know, I wish I never knew the feeling. Maybe Sherlock Holmes had to suffer through the feeling when he was forced to hold a hostile acquaintance with the witty Irene Adler.

Knowing I couldn't stand to look at the person I can only dream to have, without another thought, I quickly grabbed my bag and ran out of the flat, and at that moment, I realized it was too late to turn back. Knowing that, just a second ago, I was standing only a few feet from the suave figure I have long longed for.


	4. Part 4

**Draco Malfoy:**  
_**I woke with an erratic compulsion to go on a stroll.**_  
It was early as five when I left the flat. Waking with an erratic urge to walk, I began to ponder so intently that I've failed to realize how far I've gone. It's been about a little over an hour till I came to my senses. What the bloody hell was I doing?  
At the point of sudden full-awareness, I came across that pleasant gaff I've gone to last night. Whatever drove me there, I allowed it to take over me. Walking through the carpeted halls I met face to face with one whom I once held enmity to.  
She hasn't grown much in height, but her face has molded into maturity. Beautiful as she was, I resented all thoughts that came across my mind. I missed her dearly… I truly did.  
"Hello" I greeted.  
"Hey" She says. Dressed in white trousers, a cream peacoat, and a pair of heels- she stood still in front of me. I scratched the back of my neck unsure what to say, I lost all courage to even call her a Mudblood. It was no longer an excuse, but I'd use it anyways, for the courage I lacked to even be kind. I had no direction, a sinner or a saint. Either way, the truth will unveil itself and I will no longer be my own stranger.  
I ask her how she's been, and she responds will a simple fine.  
'Fine', it never seemed to be a reliable remark. The missing ring said otherwise.  
Then I ask what her doings were along the lines of the Muggle Word, finding it odd that a legendary witch has decided to leave the Wizarding World altogether to live in a world where magic was nearly forbidden.  
She says family, and I can tell she's lying. The way her eyes turn away, how the tone of her voice softens, and the way she inhales and then exales before and after saying it. Something's gone wrong somewhere in her life. I don't ask.  
She asks me what I was doing in the Muggle-World and I tell her the truth. Not entirely. I tell her this was the result of a minor being affiliated with Voldemort, and she just responds with an oh.  
Oh. What was my response to that entire affair.  
I wouldn't be surprised if she landed a divorce. Sneaking around a marriage just didn't sound much of her. The fact there was no marking of the previous band had proved it.  
"I hope you're doing alright" I tell her, partially mentioning of the event that occurred last night. It's funny to think Crabbe had actually kept the serpent afterwards. Even for a Slytherin, I'm a bit startled by it. Three heads, containing dark empty eyes. I've always knew Crabbe had taken Care of Magical Creatures for an elective for most of his time in Hogwarts. The most I ever did in that class was getting mauled by a bloody Hippogriff.  
She gleams down to the floor and reveals a smile I didn't anticipate to see.  
"Of course." Her smile shined over the darkness that seemed to cloud the joys and bliss of reality. I haven't seen for quite awhile, not till now.  
She started to chuckled with her head hung low. I can hear her sniff as she rubbed eyes with her sleeves and finger. Sniffing once more, she throws her head up with teary eyes and biting her lips to hold back the tears and says "Of course. I'm fine." She coughs with a fake smile and says it once more. "Everything's all fine." At this point, it was obvious. She was not at all as joyful as she was once before.  
I looked down at my shoes. Nearly scared and almost embarrassed to even say it, I say her name and she looks up at me.

"You're not fine." I tell her.  
"But you will. You always have." She fleets away from a brief moment of direct eye contact, and shakes her head and tells me no.  
"Why do you care?" She questioned as her lips quivered.  
She stomps her foot and forces her fists downward. "You never cared. Not once." she shouts. Passing by residents began to take interest in our conversation. I wanted to hush her.  
"You're a bloody prat!" She tells me. After a few moments of sobbing and then hyperventilating, she apologizes and excuses herself. Leaving me in the center of the hall where multiple curious and scowling eyes were glued on to me.

**Hermione Granger:**  
_**I didn't know what to say.**_ It's been years since I last saw the man that secretly broke my heart into the millions of pieces from its previous shape once built by Ronald. I would never have thought in my wildest imagination that I would be here, standing just a few feet in front of him, carrying along divorce papers meant to be given to Ron.  
In every question he has had asked me, I responded with a short answer. I soon notice his eyes shifted toward my left ring finger, absent of a simple gold wedding band. I quickly shoved my hand in my pocket, wanting to avoid that question entirely… It was embarrassing.  
Everyone seemed to see Ron as this hero, someone with a strong morality and would do no wrong, and that if anyone genuinely knew the man that hid behind this public facade- they would never believe it. I knew there will be questions after we go to court over the divorce, and if I can help it, I'd prefer for no one to know till at least then.  
I'm more than certain it will go public and all of Wizarding World would hear of it.

"Divorce Between the Newly Wedded Weasleys"

The magical world would be godsmacked with the fact that the "Golden Trio", had broken up, and I'm more than sure that Rita Skeeter from the Daily Prophet would be more than happy to bias the news entirely. Lie after lie, where Ronald would be the victim and I'd end up as the convict of the entire affair.  
Why support a muggleborn when there's a pureblood affiliated in the entire event.

"I hope you're doing alright," he says, pulling me out of my subconsciousness.  
He asked how I was. . Not once during our time in Hogwarts has he had asked a question that verged away from his own personal good. He always was too high and mighty to stoop low by showing sympathy towards anyone below him in the hierarchy. This resulted me into bafflement of complete discombobulation. Something within him has changed, but I didn't want to be too quick to judge.  
I glanced up at him with a smile as hundreds of butterflies fluttered within me,  
"Of course." I tell him. Still a bit bruised, I really was just alright. To see him pop up out of the blue made it all the better. Yet... there was something that clenched my insides, so painfully I wanted weep. No spell. No charm. No curse. Just Sentiment.  
It pained me to think I was still married to that treacherous adversary I once believed- was otherwise. I couldn't break from the chains and weight that binded me down. A dream and desire, so surreal I couldn't believe I was falling for it again. Falling into an endless pit of no escape, I was once more clenching my fist onto a foolish affection I once had for Malfoy. Draco, Malfoy, I think to myself.  
I complete prat he was, it was undecayable.  
He tells me I wasn't fine, and that I eventually will be, all because I've always had.  
My lips spat nonsense, and I was officially incapable of controlling my own words. Once sense was brought back to me, I excused myself.  
Fleeting from something that I was now convinced- was inevitable. I did, I truly did. In out of all ridiculousness, I felt it was what was best. To leave and let it mend until time and fate will come to allow it. That maybe something so absurd and hopeless, will eventually become feasible.


	5. Part 5

**Draco Malfoy:**

_**It wasn't long till I left back to my flat.**_

I found that Crabbe and Goyle has already been awake, and that the entire place was filled of an enticing aroma. Eggs, bacon, baked beans, sausage, toast, and marmalade. The two danced and sung within the confined ally kitchen, looking like a couple of fools I once remembered.

Pans, plates, and dishes floated above them from, floating from the kitchen to the table.

"Where the bloody hell were you? We called for you awhile ago- to find you absent from your bedroom." Says Crabbe.

"Quite honestly, after all this work we've done, you don't half deserve any of this" Goyle jokes. The three of us eventually settled down on the table where the food has all been set. The way it covered all along the table, nostalgia of the Great Hall arose.

I watched them as they both stuffed their forks and hands into the food, being quite content to see Goyle acting like himself again.

After our hungers been quelled Crabbe has left to check the mail sent from the Wizarding World, while plates and leftover were sent away by the flick of a wand.

"Hey Malfoy?" Says Goyle. "What exactly is your plan once we're done with all of this" He asks.

"I mean, it won't be like it was when we were in Hogwarts" He tells me.

I shook my head and told him I wasn't sure.

"We- all three of us should do this kind of thing, you know?"

"No, I don't know." I said with a scowl.

"Get a flat where all three of us can split the pay. Get into the magical law enforcement, or something. You know, an excuse for mischief." He suggests.

"Like old times. Sort of." He continues.

Crabbe comes in, looking through a small stack of sealed envelopes and shouts, "the Ministry of Magic!" Goyle and I, still sitting around the table rushes up to huddle around him.

"You're not going to like this." Says crabbe still reading through the letter.

"We need to keep our magic-usage to a minimum." He explains.

After a small session of tantrum and grumbling, we returned to the table. Gazing over at the unfolded map, was the name, Genevieve Parkinson. Not too far from us, the shoeprints roamed around the same area where we caught Elrick.

Bloody hell, I thought to myself.

**Hermione Granger:**

_**"Pansy, is that you?" A woman's voice calls out.**_

I turned around to the lanky woman that had the same resemblance to a slytherin girl I once loathed... Pansy. No one knows what happened to the dark haired, evil minded eighteen year-old that had disappeared after the fall of Voldemort.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. You just look so much like her." She says walking closer to me, stopping when she could fully see my face. "Miss Hermione Jean Granger. Isn't this a surprise. Still as hideous as always! Ha! I crack myself up! I havent seen you since the Second Wizarding War."

I hesitated to answer her, quickly remembering where I put my wand.

"Shouldnt you be in Azkaban?" I spat out hoping to buy time so I'll have more time to think in order to make a swift exit.

"I couldn't let this beauty rot away in a cold hard prison cell. No. I made it my destiny to find whoever made my daughter disappear and make them see what is coming for them. . And it seems like you are first on my list, you little Mudblood."

Quickly pulling out my wand, I pointed it at her, "Stupefy!" I shout. Pansy's mother flies into the air, her back hits the wall, and she falls down unconscious.

"I've always knew not to mess with Granger," I hear Goyle say with a baffled expression. Placing a loose strand of hair over my ear, I turn to see the Slytherin trio.

**Draco Malfoy:**

**_ The three of us stood not too far from where Mrs. Parkinson laid._** She looked much different than how I remembered her. Skin sunk against the bones and a face that desired immorality of an undying youth. She reminded me of my aunt, rather than Pansy, her daughter.

Crabbe, Goyle, and I stood speechless. The job already done, I look up at the culprit who'd done such an act. Hermione Granger holding her wand, was breathing heavily.

"I've always knew not to mess with Granger" says Goyle. She shifts a loose hair over her ear and just scowls at us.

"What?" She says irritably. "Why are you all staring at me? What did you expect me to do? Stand there and be attacked. I think not." I cock a brow, agreeing with her.

"Well? Do your spell." My body jumps before saying Evanesco. The lanky body corrodes into dust and crumbs that swooped into the vents and cracks of the Muggle World that lead into the building of Azkaban.

Granger's eyes followed the dark ashy cloud that swooped above her. She turns away from it and corrects her posture and asks, "teach me how to do that." Crabbe and Goyle jerks their head back bafflingly in disapproval.

She swings her finger around at the area the body left. "I know Evanesco, you bimbos, I just don't understand how you three can send them away to the place you want."

"Bloody hell." Grumbled the two beside me, who then turned to walk towards other direction. Attempting to follow them out, I hear her yell, "well?"

"So what is this? An act?" She questions. I stuttered, worried to let words slip.

A sudden gust of wind winded behind a door. Her head tosses back to find its source, and it flies open.

"Harry!" She yells. A bright smile comes across her face while dashed across the halls to swing her arms around him. His squared shaped head revealed from a shadow he purposely used to conceal himself before his shocking entrance. Cocky little Potter, I thought.

After she let's go, he looks over at me. Not once has I felt as an inferior to him, not till now. Standing in his brown trenchcoat, he takes out his hand.

"Malfoy." He says.

About nine years ago, it was me on the other side of his handshake. Nine years ago when I had my hair slicked back with a completely different mindset of both the world and myself. Even Potter, I thought of differently. What he did nine years ago wasn't a mistake, and neither should this.

I took my hand out and shook it, "Potter". Not a smirk, but a smile came across my lips.

"I see you're doing well. How many has it been? Seven?" He askes me. I was befuddled. Of course, Potter's the head Auror officer.

"Well, anyways. I'm more than impressed with you." He says. For a brief moment, I took offense to it. How could he think of me any lesser?

He turns to Granger, explaining the entire case that was given to me earlier. Clearing up that the mails sent from Ministry of Magic was Potter all along.

"If it's Azkaban prisoners you three have been chasing around, then I- then I want to be apart of it," Granger exclaims with her head high up. "Someone's going to get hurt and I- I nearly got killed ."

"Well, Hermione. That's what I wanted to suggest." Says Potter.


	6. Part 6

**Draco Malfoy:**

_** The hissing of Parseltongue screeched in my ear.**_

I jerked upwards, finding myself in my bed again. Rubbing my eyes of sleep and horror, I walked out into the lounge. The fire was still scorching behind its grate by the time I left my room. I trudged my way into the kitchen, half asleep and tasseling my hair with my fingers. The moment I tilted the kettle toward my cup, I drop it.

I hear the hissing of the unknown source again. I couldn't understand it at all, yet ever second of it pained me. Gripping against the sink, it began to fade.

"Draco," said a voice. "Draco," I heard again. I turned around and then tossed myself over the sink again.

"Bloody hell" I yell. I've completely forgotten Potter had told Granger to stay at our flat. I was turned around to keep every front inch of my body hidden from her. I was about half-naked and in only in my knickers. Mind you, to consider how they're made and what purpose they are to fulfill.

After a moment of complete awkwardness, I went back to my room to slip on a pair of jim trousers and then returned to the lounge.

Granger hands me a mug of chamomile tea and we both sat in front of the dancing flames. I heard her chuckle a bit before I joined her. Nothing hysterical or bolstering, but a laugh that seeped out with a breathe.

I watched her from the side of my eye as she continued to chuckle. She takes a sip from her mug and turns to me. I gazed in her warm brown eyes for a brief moment until I've lost every thought and sight irrelevant to it. I felt a longing being lured by her complete existence that sat beside me. She was beautiful in all of exquisiteness, and bright as when the stars would shine their brightest among a vast land where no artificial light can ever reach. She was the genuineness among a corrupted reality and corrupted soul I held so heavily.

"Granger," I tell her, "Have you ever come to forgiving me?" I asked while turning my gaze away to watch the flames. "To tell you the truth, I've lost all grips of myself, and I'm not quite sure who I am anymore. And i thought, that when the moment comes, and I'm entirely incapable of mocking you-" I stopped in mid sentence, unable to say the rest.

For about the longest time, I've held a deep tenderness for Granger. I was never quite sure why, or even how. It has always seemed completely daft and the thought of it was intangible. I was very sure she'd never returned such delicate emotions I once held for her, and it wasn't long before those feeling fled, but upon it's erratic return I will once again begin to fathom it.

"That maybe, that day I'd be able to answer something." Maybe I was drunk on my word, or the feelings that were given off at the moment. I didn't continue what I had brought up, but I look at her and told her, "I need you." After pausing for a moment I continue, "to help me."

I felt her hand automatically rest on mine, her eyes gazing at me.

"I will be right here, whenever you need me." She assured me. I looked up at her to see a blush has swept over her grinning face. I looked at her for a brief moment.

"Hermione Granger. I can not imagine how lucky Weasley is. You are the most exquisite witch I have ever met." She looks at me with her doe-like eyes widened, the blush on her face deepening in color. "He won't be for long. . I filed for a divorce about a month ago.

I have to got to court tomorrow. He just isn't what he was when I married him. He has changed for the worst, he... he scares me." She says. I can see her visibly shaking, and fear arising from within her. I gleamed into her eyes till I felt a force before me, engining from an emotion I've longed geared away from

I leaned in towards her and paused with only two inches between us, both of our eyes dodging each others glances. I couldn't inch any forward, recognizing that she couldn't either. I just looked at her. Uncomfortable it was, I refused to step back or even more forward.

At some point I wrapped her hair over her ear, held her chin and approached her pale lips. But, within seconds, I pull back and tell her sorry.

"It's ok." She quickly says and then explains. "Ron will try to use anything and anyone against me, I don't want you to be one of them. If they knew, they wouldn't believe you have changed. . . Ron would make sure they're reminded of your former-self. " She shifted away from me so her body was directly facing mine.

"I'm not ashamed of you, I would never be. . It's my decision. not theirs." A smile spreads across my face as I heard the words pass her lips. Feeling like I fell into oblivion- I tell myself, _please don't wake me up_.


	7. Part 7

**Hermione Granger:**  
_**Sitting in my car that was parked outside the courthouse, I remind myself... breathe.**_ Within fifteen minutes, I would be face to face with the man that has lately took part of my nightmares.  
Taking a deep breath, I stepped out into the light's dreary rainfall to the yells and shouts that pronounced my name. I rushed through the bustling crowd that blocked the entrance, trying to dodge dirty looks. Within a few seconds, a flash of light blinds me. I tried to disregard it with a hazy sight in front of me.  
My attorney met me outside the courtroom as promised.  
"Don't speak unless your spoken to." He says and then reminds me that anything I say can be used against me in the court of law. I cringed at the thought of it and then nodded in response.  
Walking into the courtroom, there was a wave of voices but the only thing I notice was the beady eyes of whom I hoped will no longer be wedded to me once this was all over. I looked downwards to the floor to avoid eyes as I walked toward my seat.  
"All rise." Says the ballif. The crowd among the seats rises to the presence of the judge  
"Wizengamot is now in session. Judge Pembroke is now proceeding. You all may be seated." He continued.  
"This case is assigned for the complaint of divorce between Ronald Billius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger. This is a hearing requested by the plaintiff on September 1, 2000 at 10:03am." Explained the judge.  
"To my understanding, this case has failed to meet the requirement of an agreement between two parties. Am I correct, Mrs. Weasley."  
"Yes, your honor."  
"What are your reasonings for requesting a divorce with Mr. Ronald Weasley?" My attorney stood up "I represent Hermione Jean Weasley your honor. My client filed for divorce at 10:03am on September 1,2000 because of that man sitting right there." He pointed towards Ron.  
"Silence. You may not speak to the court when I have directly asked your client."  
"But, your honor, this man is not the person the public knows. Written on those papers: June 16, 2000, the wizarding police went to the residence of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley at 2:34 am. The police were notified by a near residence that they have been hearing shouts and yells that come from the Weasley residence. The enforcements approached the front door at 2:45, to see that man, standing over my client with his hand over her face. Ronald Bilius Weasley has then proceeded to act in violence by physically harming my client in front of the officers." He said pointing at my ex-husband. Ron's face turns bright red with anger, hands tightening over the table, his shoulder moves up and down quickly to match the rhythm of his breathing.  
"Objection. Your honor." his attorney proclaimed.  
"There was no police report made to show evidence of this event, and I request to bring forward the two policemen to responded to the scene of the incident, and will account the attack, exactly how I described it your honor."  
"Objection. These papers are legitimate, your honor. There has been written report and proper hearing of domestic violence on October 17, 2000 at 8:40am." His attorney exclaimed.  
"Order! Order in the court! Ronald Bilius Weasley, is it true, that on October 17, 2000, you have physically abused the plaintiff?" Ron's attorney stood up, "No, your honor."  
"Is there any reason why your wife would want to acquire a divorce?" His attorney smirked, "Yes, your honor. The reason is because Hermione Jean Granger is having an affair."

My mouth drops, they couldn't have already known about Draco and I, could they? The only time I could think of us together in public, was in my apartment complex, but they were all muggles. Unless I was being watched by someone Ron hired . . Oh no. .  
"On August 31, 2013 around 12:38pm, a private investigator hired by my client spotted my client's wife holding hands with former Death Eater, Draco Lucius Malfoy. I would like to submit these pictures, your honor." She nodded as his attorney handed the bailiff the papers and then handing it over to the judge. I knew they were photoshopped by a professional, we never had any physical contact. Ron's attorney smirked.  
"These will not suffice proper evidence of an affair between Mrs. Granger and Mr. Malfoy… but to insure legitimate evidence," she says as the photo returned to it's original state as it should be, "the plaintiff will be issued a 500 feet restraint while on suspicion of the felony of aultry." My heart drops.  
Ron's eyes caught mine, I wanted to wipe that smirk that swung over the side of his face.  
"Court will be dismissed for three days, along with the suspect of offence." She took the gavel and slammed it down on the table.  
"You will regret this Granger." I turned my head to see Ron standing right next to me. "I will make it so you will never be loved again. If I can not be with you, no one can." then he walked off, leaving me sniffling, not able to hold in my emotions any more.

**Draco Malfoy:**  
_**It was usually bleak during this time of the year.**_ The clouds usually hung low and pelted us with rain, on other days, it was ice.  
Crabbe and Goyle had already left to find breakfast and Granger was attending court this morning, so I decided to go on a Sunday stroll. I went about aimlessly for an hour or two before I stopped to eat. Poached eggs on toast and cup of black tea served with milk.  
On my way out I heard a voice hail to me.  
"Hold on!" He shouts. A bloke, a bit taller than I am approaches me. He seemed to be a bit of a poshish bloke. Dressed in a coal frock coat, dress-shirt, vest, cravat, slacks, Derby shoes, and a ascot cap. His hair was curly in the front, awkward and with no sense of direction.  
"Mr. Malfoy" He greets. "Draco, am a correct?" He asks, a bit bewildered of how he knows of my name.  
"Yes, thank you, and who the bloody hell are you?"  
"I'm Tom." He says with a bit of pride.  
"Am I to remember of you, at all?" I questioned him.  
"You should." He says to me. "But, this will be the first time we're properly introduced." You should? What exactly is that supposed to mean? I've never met this bloke in my life, I thought to myself.

His grays eyes, verging into green, glares into me with a sense of mischief.  
"Tom Riddle." The moment he stands back, his previous suave and proper character presents itself again. His hand comes out in front of me.  
I can imagine my eleven year old self being thrill to meet the long heir of Slytherin, eleven years later, and I'm petrified. I shook his hand.  
"Let's not make a fool of ourselves" He says as he walks in front of me. The crowd of strangers and the packed streets vanished before from my sight after he blocks my sight. Finding myself in the center of my lounge, he became nothing but a fragment of my imagination.  
I heard the door rattle and a loud shuffling sound afterwards.

**Hermione Granger:**  
**I.**  
_**I walked into the apartment, quickly shutting the door behind me.**_ My eyes were burning of tears, not even noticing Draco aimlessly standing in the center of the room.  
"Granger," he calls out to me. I look up to see his face that expressed a sudden shock. I stayed quiet while disregarding his voice. I rushed to the kitchen to set the kettle on the stove and then to my room in order to abandon my bag. Walking back into the living room, Draco stood in my path with a concerned look.  
"Hermione." He says. He has to know, I thought to myself. " They know. ." I looking down at my shoes, sniffling. He leaned against his arm that blocked the doorway.  
"What?"  
"They know about us. Ron hired a private investigator to dig up dirt. That day with Pansy's mom, he saw us together and took pictures. They all think I am having an affair and Ron's attorney is making it seem like thats the reason I want a divorce, not because of his client."  
"Granger," he says again. I was so upset, I didn't want to hear. To think after such a mess, I'd want to go home to hear the lovely words slip from his mouth, but no. All I wanted to do was to be left alone with book and to escape the treachery of this wretched earth.  
"Hermione." He whines with both of his hands laid upon my shoulders. One hand touches my cheek and he tells me to calm down.  
"I promise you, that I will ensure that everything will settle out." He tells me.  
I just nod my head, not knowing what to say. This was a mistake, I say to myself. If I had tried to be with anyone besides Draco there would be no fuss with Ron over me dating while we are trying to get a divorce. It's the fact that it is Draco, the one who bullied us for the longest time during Hogwarts. The one who gave us up to the dark lord. I know in my heart that Ron would never forgive him even if he tried.


	8. Part 8

**Hermione Granger:**

**II.**

_**Approaching the living room, I found Draco sitting on the couch just staring at the crackling flames fly across the wood.**_Wanting to get this over with, I walked in front of him. "Draco?"

His aloof eyes removed itself from the grace of the flames and directed them to me. He made a questioning hum through his shut lips. I sat down next to him, staring at my hands.

" We need to…. We need to talk about what happened... between us." My voice growing quiet.

"About what?" He asks.

"About… the… the kiss. " I say, hanging my head, looking at my folded hands.

"What about it, what's wrong?"

"Im sorry." He just looks at me for a moment with utter confusion, so I took a deep breath, feeling every pound of my heart against the surface of my chest. Beating against an abrupt rhythm.

"It shouldn't have happened, It was a mistake." I admit to him quickly.

"My mistake." He corrects me. He looks down for a brief moment and looks back up at me again and says "I'm sorry for putting you through this."

"But I kissed back. . Im the one who should be sorry. . " I say shifting my body towards him. The flames bouncing off the side of his face, concealing it from me.

"An outcome wouldn't have become an outcome without an impact. Really Hermione, I'm deeply sorry." He made a loud sniff and clears his throat. "Look, let's just forget about it and move forward. There's no need to be held back by it. You're still married, I understand."

"Maybe when things with Ron end. Just..." I struggled to find words to complete what I was try to convey, knowing that I had let my only happiness slip away between the cracks of my fist that held to these feelings so tightly.

I dropped my hands against my lap. "You're right."

**Draco Malfoy:**

_**After Granger had left, I was left in complete disorientation.**_ I didn't mean quite what I said earlier… More of, I meant to say that the kiss should hold no regret or grief. Of no power of time, I left it alone.

Soon after the shared conversation, she left. For I, to be left alone with the company of the flames and the silence that surrounded me. All three occupants of this household was out and about among these busy streets outside these windows.

I gave in a great sigh of slight agony of being at the tip of the wand of reality. Correcting my pants of the pressure of discomfort inconvenience, I stood up and left the apartment.

The wind gusted into the flat the moment I swung the door up. It was cold, but I was in much too distraught to give a damn. I didn't go far, in fact, I haven't inched much from the doorway. I stood out with my back against the wall, breathing onto the palm of my hands for warmth.

"What a pity." Says a voice that came from beside me. I shifted my head to see the slender figure of the most deceiving prim suaveness a gentleman can ever show.

"Falling in love." Riddle continued. "All of which renders into foolishness. Stupid, pathetic,daft-" I swing my body in front of him, pulling by his collar. "Why so hot?" He tells me.

"Shut up."

"What I can't seem to understand, is how upset you are towards such a meager topic." He says with a passive expression. "You're a fool, Draco. A scorn to blood and name."

"What do you bloody know? You're a half-blood. " I tell him in disgust "You're more of a shame to yourself, than I am to anything else."

"At least I have standards." He says with a smirk and a cocked brow.

"Now settled down." He shoves me away, causing me to stumble back.

"What are you, really?" I ask him.

"You." He says before explaining. "Concealed away from your fear and stupidity. I am you, in the height of your capabilities. I am what you failed to be, what words of mines you have discouraged." Something within me rattled as if its unknown source were seeping into the surface. I'm not Voldemort. Yet, his words brought pleasure from all desires of my most primitive memories and most latent heed of thoughts.

"No, no, no." He says shaking his head. "You're not Voldemort." He grins with a satanic expression, with one side of his lip rising to his ears and an eyebrow that would jump to his hairline. He breathes into his clasped hands and looks up.

"A bit nippy isn't it?" He swings around, while grasping the doorknob. He turns it and walks in without my consent.

"Hermione, she's quite the lovely one, isn't she?" He asks me, as he plopped over my bed. I didn't respond.

"Well you have too. Considering the squabble you've already caused." He looks up at my for a brief moment as I stood by him. "Pardon me, where are my manners." He rises up and sits at the edge, beckoning me to sit beside him.

"Well, is she worth it?" I didn't respond, I couldn't respond. I stared at the wall to contempt it. His dark eyes flickered with acrimony that bored into me from my left. "Is-she-worth-it?" He asks again. Fear drowned my into a boundless crevice of nowhere. I held back my quivering lips.

"What is of a name." I grumbled. "What is a name that depicts us? A blood that is constant in our veins, or a house that is to represents us? She may be what has droved me into such foolishness, but you're bloody damn sure she is."

"You're just a boy" He tells me.

"In my entire life, I've made all the wrong decisions... and just this once, I've done it right. Just this once, I didn't let what was meant to define me, rule me into its hell it has put me in." A burning sensation spread along my arm. It burned till ripping a limb felt like a better alternative. The pain sunk from the skin and into the muscles and nerves that wrapped along and between my bones. I sunk myself forward, yet he pushed me back. I grew weary and the pain seemed to not matter anymore. I'd prefer for my entire existence to seep into oblivion where sins are impossible, and what I was born to be defined, would cease to exist.


	9. Part 9

**Hermione Granger:**

_**Grabbing my bag, I headed out the door to clear my head.**_It was full of worry and confusion of all of the days events, recently. Knowing there was only one place that always made me smile, I walked two blocks to the local bookstore.

Walking into the store I heard the bell ring, as if the place welcomed me.

"Good Morning Mam." Greats the smiling owner. I nodded and smiled at him before walking into the back where my favorite section stood.

This place is my home away from home. I could sit here for hours and just be immersed into the worlds these authors would create. Leaving the world I am in behind, and to be thrown into the lands I can only imagined.

Reading about lives I can dream of having, and being swept away by the "Prince Charming" on a his noble gallant steed. I know that only happens in the novels but it doesn't hurt to dream. I thought I once had that with Draco, I mean. But, as you can see, the whole event of falling in love and being in love, with love being returned… doesn't seem to be in our fate, in our case.

My eyes scanned the last name of the authors, searching for my most cherished titles. Finally finding Austen, I reached for Pride and Prejudice, till another hand, pale and slender reaches onto mine.

**Draco Malfoy:**

_**To dream is to be dead, for only a brief moment.**_ Only then can I understand that reality is the true delusion.

I truly loathe every part of me that has ever kept me apart from you. Fate, as you see, has never been my friend, and it has dismayed me into a great tragedy that I will continue to live with an insufferable consistency… because, only with an afflicted heart, will I truly be in love with you.

An ashy cloud hung low against the garden that surrounded me like a labrynth. Something drove me into multiple directions. Not too far and above upon a tall marble balcony, Granger had rested head against her palm. She didn't speak, with her eyes that gazed over the golden moon. For she can only be envious, the moon is but alone is a dark dreary place where sounds were unheard of. I wish not for Granger to be that way, for I would comfort her, but not now. Though, without words, her eyes were saying something. I could not speak.

From below, I saw her sigh. I wished for her to speak with words of her most elegant voice that could sing me to sleep, as if I was bewitched.

"Oh blimey" She says. I rushed against the wall to avoid been seen.

"O Romeo, Romeo. Wherefore art thou Romeo?" She says and then laughs.

"How pathetic. Silly books have drove me daft… Juliette may not have been the most brightest girls, but now I understand. To love someone you can't." She folded her arms and sunk her face into its crevice.

"Why Draco? Draco Lucius Malfoy!" She shouted in a contemptful laugh. "Why can't we be content with… just, Draco."

"I don't care!" She shouts and then continues, "maybe once, but does it really matter? When was it important of your status of blood, or what house you belonged in… in school! And Malfoy, your family may be be manic, but there's something in you- you're so much capable of." She draws in another sigh and quietly weeps.

I walk in closer. For her, I will only be Draco and Malfoy will only be a name, and my blood will only be the proof of a child we could bare. I stepped away from the wall and into the beam of the moon.

"Maybe you'll help me." I shout. She jerks back and yells, "who's there?"

"I don't know what to say, if my name should no longer have a meaning."

"Draco?" She asks. "But, you are Draco Malfoy. What are you talking about, are you daft?" She questions as she looked over the hedge.

"How did you find me?" She asks.

"Not even I can answer that properly."

"You're going to get yourselves killed being out here this late!"

"With you, Granger, I doubt I will." I hear her laugh as I tried to find my way way up.

Hanging by the ledge I tell her, "Hermione". She doesn't respond.

"Believe me. When we were kids, I only made fun of you because that was the only logical way for me to approach you. I never hated you, I love you and my life is opposed to it." I tell her.

"Don't be ridiculous." She tells me. "Love is but a an overused lie I don't want to believe in" she says cheekily. "It only works in books, and don't think for one second that because I read them, that I'll fall for you." She says.

"You're a terrible liar." I say with a chuckle.

"Hey!" Says a voice from afar.

"Be gone, you gruesome brute." Yells Weasley approaching from below.

"You come by my flat after all you've done. You must have some nerve to come here." I dropped myself onto the ground below. "I don't mean any harm." I explained.

"Back off from Hermione, you have no business here." He removes his wand from his back pocket.

" Ronald, stop, please..." Hermione exclaimed from above us.

"Big mistake." I drew out my wand. Ron's hand trembles as he stood in front of him. I refused to cast.

"Avada Kedavra!" He shouts without hesitation. My mind goes blank and my wand flicks, deflecting the green light. It shoots upwards and then Granger falls cold on the balcony. My head flashes towards Weasley. Pointing my wand I shout Avada Kedavra. My want resents it. Repeating after repeats. My arm starts burning and I collapsed on to the ground. I roll over, trying to scurry away until my hand slips into a small body of water. I jolt back and I glare at it for awhile. The thought comes in after a moment, the curse only works with hatred and can not act on anger. Still gleaming into the water, I found a face familiar to me.

Tom Riddle is I.

I stood up, pointing my wand, Cruicio.

Weasely falls backwards. Trembling with his eyes rolled back. Instance pleasure drove in me, that an instant death can not provoke.

My arm is burning again and I fall into the pond. I kept sinking. Sinking for eternity into a confined space of nothing. A face arrives in front beside me, pulling me up.

I can help you.

**Hermione Granger:**

**_"Oh, pardon me." Says the man reaching over me._** I looked over the shoulder to find a young

man with dark colored eyes resting on mine.

"Well blimey, this must just be embarrassing." He took the book from off the shelf and points

to it.

"Trust me. It's just for my study in Literature… but, I won't be needing it quite yet." He hands

the book over to me. "Here." I smile, "Thank you." Taking the book from his hand, I admit to him

that it was one of my favorite books.

He takes in a satisfying sigh and says, "It's a brilliant piece of work." He turns back to the

shelf. "Not a word to anybody" he mumbles jokingly. He then clears his voice to resemble the

sweet sounds I can imagine of Fitzwilliam Darcy.

"In vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me

to tell you how ardently I admire and love you." He looks away from the countless spines among

the shelves in front of him and smiles.

"Tom." He greets. I take his hand. "Hermione. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Quite a pleasure."

**Draco Malfoy:**

_**I jolted out of bed with a taste of apnea.**_

I gasped for air, catching my breath for about five minutes before rising out of bed. I felt nauseous and lightheaded the moment as I forced myself to hold my own weight. Colors swarmed in front of me, and I fell forward onto my face.

"Malfoy!" I heard from afar. Two pounding footsteps scurried by my collapsed body, the sound bouncing against the insides of my skull.

"Malfoy!" I hear again.

I was soon held up by Crabbe and Goyle, and it wasn't long before I felt better. Better enough to move actively.

With Granger still absent, we wandered about in the streets, and withing a few moments, I

came across one of my vividest nightmares.


	10. Part 10

**Draco Malfoy:**

**I stood by the door a Troll could enter from.**

I used to be terrified of those enormous hideous beasts, but there were so rare and mindless, there was no care left from me for them.

I stood with a ready trembling hand. I would never ask Potter for help. It's very unlike me. Yet, if I left this alone, I knew I were to end up in an inescapable trouble. I rolled up my left sleeve to see a scar outlining one side of my former mark. I have to do this.

I turned the knob, to find Potter at his desk writing with a quill.

"Draco." He says in surprise.

"Potter." I nodd. I struggled to walk forward. At the edge of his desk, I tell him what was to be known.

"Tom Riddle… as in Voldemort? That's impossible. His soul is left in the Limbo."

"That's why I'm telling you this." I grumbled. I yanked my sleeves up to reveal the outline of the Death Mark that has once became nothing but an unhealing scar. He corrects the posture of his glasses.

"Bloody hell." He pulls me to the side and took his hand out in front of me. "Come with me." He says. I questioned it. "Apparration" Potter explained.

I grabbed his hand, and we were sucked into a confined tube, and within second we were surrounded by dark stoned walls of a dreary still room. There was no wind, no sound, or much light.

"Where are we?"

"The resting chambers." I followed him down the corridor, with every footstep echoing against the inconspicuous walls. Stoned tombs, a few lavishing and others fractured and surfaced with dust and webs, all lined up on either sides of us. By the end of the hall, was an open doorway, leading into a room of four tombs. Embroidered with jewels and silk, free from age, laid the names of Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff.

In the corner of the room there was hatch on the floor.

"Alohomora" Says Potter. He swings the door open, and we go downwards into a steep stairway. Lumios. Finally finding the ground, we walked in a forward direction in the dim space. With only the light at the tip of our wands, I heard Potter whisper Alohomora before a clunk and a creak. A string of flames comes across on both sides of my eyes. Torches mantled on the wall lit, row by row, revealing a bare room of nothing else.

Potter continued forward. He laid his hand against the stone wall and began whispering an inaudible verse. Bricks tumbled down, one by one. I stepped back.

"Come along now." I followed him into the crater left by the collapsing bricks. In the center of this room, stood another tomb. He hovers his hand over the tomb, and it slides open. I peaked over to find the snake mangled man paler than he was, wrapped in a black cloak with his hand wrapped in his hands. He laid colder than he was and soulless and he always has been.

"Rubbish." Potter mumbled. The lids slides back over and he turns to me.

"We must hurry." He grabs my arm and we're back in the vortex.

**Hermione Granger:**

**_ His hand was cold, like it had been immersed into ice._**He seemed different, his sly smile, the darkness of his eyes, the sweetness of his voice, made it impossible for me to figure

him out.

"What's a pretty lass like you all alone in a bookstore?" his smirking smile appeared on his face. I hid behind my eyelashes, "Uh, just wanted to get one of my favorite books," I said awkwardly.

"I bet you're the brightest of your age."

I smile, remembering my nickname I had during my years at Hogwarts.

"Something like that." I giggles. His smirk turns into a virtuous smile. It was an odd charm than drawn into an intangible awe. I held wrapped my arms around the book that I held tightly against me. Walking to the counter, he follows.

"£7." Says the woman behind the cash register. Tom slings over his satchel in front of my and hands over the amount of money asked. The cashie winks at me, "a gentlemen who pays for your books. Quite a catch." She says with a smile.

"Oh... we aren't a couple." I say, waving my hand back and forth between us. She just smiled back, handing me my book . "Have a nice day." We quickly leave through the front door of the bookstore. Looking back, I noticed the lady had already abandoned the register.

"Sorry about that." He tells me.

"It's no problem." I say mumbling quietly. A wave of pain swept across my head, pounding, like a giant was stomping on my head.

"So what bring you here. You know, what's your story."

"I dont really have a story, Im just ordinary." I say, walking towards the direction of my apartment.

"Ordinary?" He questions. He stops to look at me. "Miss. Hermione, you're the most extraordinary being I've ever laid eyes on."

From the corner of my eyes I've met the familiar face that has ever been dear to me.

Draco. His face of pure animosity, he mutters Tom in a low angered voice.

I gave him a questioning look, curious of what he may know, and what I didn't. I noticed how close Tom was standing at me, noticing Draco staggering eyes, I quickly created space between us, "I have to go." I whispered to Tom, " I'm sorry." I rushed towards the door, and a sharp pain attacked the back of my head. I try to rummage into my purse finding my keys, opening the door. I slammed the door behind me, becoming lightheaded, my body swaying uncontrollably, I fell into a dark paster where everything around faded into darkness.

_Draco Malfoy:_

**_ I held Tom by the collar, with his smug grin crooked in front of me._**

He gave a questioning looking. "What? You're going to hurt me? Is that your plan?". I tugged harder. He gives another menacing grin.

"You love her, don't you, Mr. Malfoy?" He began chuckling.

"Hands off." He shoves me back and swings himself around by the door knob and enters my flat. Rushing in, I found him absent.

"Tom! You filthy swine." I rushed through the building, Crabbe and Goyle popping their heads from their rooms. Entering the lounge, I found Granger laid upon the floor.

I sprinted to the body. Her arms hung out and eyes wide open with pupils that had no attention or direction, I shook her repeatedly yelling Granger and then Hermione.

_ Granger._

Crabbe and Goyle stood above me, "Malfoy.".

I disregarded them. I kept rattling her body uncontrollably, occasionally leaning my ear towards her mouth.

"Malfoy." They yell again. They rise her on the sofa.

_ Granger._

I faltered back as I stood up. My lips quivered as a pain occurred in the back of my neck. I gagged by the drowning of liquid sorrow. I tossed myself around, aggressively pulling my hair back that fell over my eyes. Sobbing in disagreement and a deluded denial, I threw myself over the couch. Gripping her face, I say _please_.

Her deep brown eyes dwelled in emptiness, an absence of perception and consciousness of an entity of an immeasurable beauty. Not of the eyes, but the soul. Her beauty remains. Frilly hair that spread against the floor, pale thin lips absent of glow, and of course the eyes that see nothing.

Please, I say again.

I kneeled by her, thinking I hadn't had a proper goodbye. I let my lip touch hers. Keeping my face close, I whispered, please.


	11. Part 11

**Hermione Granger:**

_** All I see is darkness.**_

Complete darkness corroded my mind. I felt if I had lost complete control of my body, as if someone or something had taken over my very movements. Breathing no longer seemed inevitable. Am I dead? Is this what death is supposed to be feel like? It felt wrong to be content with being deing. Peaceful… dark... soundless.

Granger

A voice called out to me. . A gleam of light broke through the darkness, trying to reach towards it, I slowly feel in control of myself again. Feeling a pressure on my lips, I wake up .

An image comes to my eyes, of Draco with his face close to mine.

"Hi" I say, out of breathe, my voice cracked.

"Hello" he tells me. His wet eyes stop processing tears and his face becomes innocent for moment, and he smiles. I put my hand up to his cheek, rubbing away his tears with my thumb. I could hear voices behind me, asking if I was alright and what had happened. I don't know, I thought. Still gazing at the gray eyes that stood in front of my like stars of the night, Draco remained speechless. He blinks, "are you alright?" He asked, still hanging above me. His hand shifts a few hair strands away from face, and strokes my cheek. I assumed my face became red the moment I felt his gentle touch along my face.

"Of course." I tell him without thinking.

"Assuming you just collapsed, nearly dead, in the middle of room." He tilts his head for a moment. "Of course you're alright" He says sarcastically. I giggle, "Yeah," saying out of breathe.

I looked away from him to see Crabbe and Goyle wided-eyed at us, not knowing they were there. I put my head in the crook of Draco's neck, to hide. I felt him kiss above my head before he rises up. He order them away for tea and something to eat, and I was then left alone with Draco.

I attempted to stand up, but he insisted me to remain. Yet, I stood up to beckon him to sit by me. He face came closer to mines, and I lifted my neck to level my head with his.

He toils with my hair for a bit and asks, "Is your head alright?"

I look up at him, his face leaning over mine, "It hurts alittle."

Goyle eventually came in with tea and left soon after. Draco turns to his side where he open a drawer filled with test tubes of unknown liquids. He pours a single drop from one of them and hands the cup to me. "What's in the vial?" I question him.

"Mandrake draught." I take the cup from him, drinking the tea... Peppermint... I guess he was paying attention in Potions and Herbology class. My head felt lighter and the pain began to seep away including a bruise on my arm that I've just came to noticing.

"You should be better in no time." He says, flashing a smile at me.

"Thanks to you." His eyes caught mine, holding on to each word I said as I sat up beside him.

"So you've met Tom." He says as he looked down at his hands and then away.

"Tom? I met him at the bookstore. How do you know him?" I asked.

"Bad blood." He says, and he turns to look at me with furrowed brows. "You stay away from him, alright?." I look up at him, raising one eyebrow, "Jealous?" He blows out a scoff and looks at me with a playful grin. "What? You think I'm jealous, is that what it is? Treating it as some sort of game?" He questions with a joking tone. Giggling I say, "Maybe." giving him a smirk. He wraps his arms around me from behind. "Don't be silly." I layed my head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it too much, you'll get yourself sick." I warned him, and then telling him a promise. He kisses my head again, and my eyes grow heavy. I was in complete comfort being by his side, this close and I didn't want to inch away. At some point after a numerous pointless attempts, my eyelids refused to stay. I then drifted into a sleep.

**Draco Malfoy:**

_**A sudden high stream of frequency yanked me from my slumber.**_ I jolted up. No shirt and quickly slipping on night trousers, I then sprinting down the halls to see Granger in her bed. Her eyes were tightly shut and her face told of a tale of sheer horror.

I shook her, "Hermione, wake up." She jumps up to look at me.

"Draco." Her eyes enlarged of surprise.

"You were screaming." I paused, but she remained quite. "Are you alright?"

"I had a nightmare." She exclaimed. "I felt a sharp cold edge across my arm and I-"  
She stuttered and threw a series of random movements to explain. I took a seat beside her and leaned towards her ear. "It's just a nightmare" I tell her.

"It was so real. ." she says breathlessly.

"You'll be fine. Just get some rest." I rose from her bed.

"Wait." She said nervously with her hand gripping on my arm. Blush rose from her cheeks.

"Could you maybe… possibly stay? Please?" She say's looking at me. I denied refusing it as her eyes clung to me "At least till I fall asleep." She says.

"You're such a child, Granger" I mocked, dropping myself beside her.

I let her head rest on my arm, doomed to lose blood circulation later in the night. I shift her closer. With my body face her still laying on her back, I held her waist and iit wasn't long before I was far beyond slumber.

**Hermione Granger:**

_**For once in my life, I felt safe, like nothing could ever hurt me.**_ I woke up with his warm chest facing me. Snuggling into it and, feeling his arms tighten around me, I felt suffocated. I heard him groan, assuming he was awake. His eyes opened, revealing his clouded gray eyes beneath his ruffled platinum hair.

"Morning." He tells me. His voice rumbled in my ears in a gruff raspy tone I don't ever recall hearing from him before. He leans closer, pressing his lips upon the tip of my nose and then leaning his head towards me. I smiled, not having to say and knowing I wanted to remain in this very moment that stood as a single consistantsy of what I wish could stay still of the always movinf hands of the clock.

The mists of my sleepless dream dispersed as the door swings open.

"Breakfast." Says Crabbe.

Draco blows a gust of air from his mouth as he scurried to pull the bed sheet over us.

"Bloody hell. Malfoy." Crabbe yells in surprise.

"Crabbe!" I shout, hiding underneath the sheet.

"I'll just leave this here," he said, placing the tray of food on the table and then awkwardly leaving the room.

I huff, putting my head to Draco's chest, to hide my embarrassment.

"Well, that was embarrassing."

Letting out a laugh, he says, "If they hadn't gotten a clue yet, I wouldn't know what to say." He tucked a strand of hair over my ear and lifted my head by my chin so his eyes were level with mine.

Trying to avoid his dark gaze, I pull away unsuccessfully. His arms holding me tightly.

"I'm not embarrassed are you?" He asked.

"No, its just that he may get the wrong idea. You know, that we might've-"

"Let him think that then. "

"Draco!" I lightly shouted. "I can't let any 'wrong idea' slip, because Ron's attor-!" Before I can finish my sentence, he presses his lips into mine, silencing my worries. He backs off after a moment and looks at me.

"Trust me. Everything we be alright." He pauses, and then continued.

"I promise."


	12. Part 12

** Hermione Granger:**

**I.**

_**Walking into another day of court, my mind began to drift elsewhere.**_  
The way his lips felt against mine, the way he held me. All of which rendered into a contentment that seem to be always absent. I wasn't even aware of the judge's voice hailing to me and calling out my name… twice.  
"Mrs. Weasley." Said a voice.  
"Mrs. Hermione Weasley." I hear again. I snap out of my train of thought, quickly looking up at the judge, I answer

"Yes?"

"Please give us your full personal account of the incident that occurred on August 9th, 2013 at 1:45am." I quickly nodded, "Yes, your honor." Taking in a great inhale, I began to explain what had happened between the defendant and I.

"Ron came home drunk around 1:45 in the afternoon. He was slurring his words and was walking with a limp. I was in the kitchen when I asked him what was wrong. In response, he slapped me in the face, resulting in me falling to the ground. He tried to," I swallowed my breath and continued, "force himself onto me."  
"Objection!" Shouts a voice from the defendant's side. "My client never forced themselves on the plant-"  
"Silence!" the judge exclaimed, looking at me to continue.  
"There was a cabinet next to me, full of household chemicals, and I admit to using one of the bottles, but only for self-defense. In return, I was kicked in the abdominal area. After that I heard the door slam around 2:00, and that was when I quickly dialed for the officers. The police arrived at 2:07, and I filed the police report." I explained.  
She nodded to me," You may step down."  
I walked back to my seat beside my attorney, noticing Ron's snickering face behind the witness stand.  
"Do you, Ronald Weasley have another perspective on the matter of the date in question?"  
Smirking at me, he answers,"Yes your honor." My could find my jaw clench.  
"In fact, I do." He says in a suspicious confidence. "Relevant to this event, your Honour. The plaintiff and I began an argument around the time this alleged assault took place. Hermione here, wanted to file for divorce because of another man." My mouth slight drops.  
"And who may this lad be, Mr. Wesley." Judge Pembroke questioned ducking her head and peeping from above her glasses.  
"Draco Lucius Malfoy, your Honour. Former Death Eater."  
"You see, your honor. Draco and Hermione were together during the course of our relationship. They didn't want the story of one of the golden trio and a death eater being together to spread, so Hermione married me. To cover her tracks." He continues.

"Do you have any proof of this alleged affair?"

"Yes, on October 14, 2013… yesterday they were both seen entering the same apartment. Not even this morning, they were seen walking out together around 8:30am. I have witnesses that can testify to that."  
"As you may have known, Mr. Weasley. From past incidents, witness is very unreliable, therefore your argument will be overridden." Ron throws his himself forward against the desk with a groan.  
"You may step Down." She advised.  
Ron jumps down for the stand, tearing my inner organs with a single stare of animosity and I glared back with repulsion.  
"Court will resume within a two days time. We request Malfoy to testify under oath of Wizengamot."

**II.**  
_**Walking outside the courthouse, flashes of light bombards me**_. Shouts of my name filled the once quiet street of London. The voice became louder and drew in much closer and I can make sense out of every single voice that shouters.  
"Ron! Over here!" Yells one. I rushed forward towards the car to avoid Ron who I assumed was close. I felt a tug at my purse.  
"Out of all people." Says Ron, with pinkish face close to mines, and he says, "him?"  
The journalist and shutterbugs swarmed around us. "Really? Are you a bloody idiot, you know it's just one of his plans." He sneers. I started pulling away from him, but his trip tighten.  
"You little bitch."He mutters to me.  
"Let me go, Ron." He pulls me pushed my back and I fall into the car. He leans in, with his arm over the top edge of the door cheesy Volvo, and whispers, "I cant wait for everything you had coming- hit you." Still laying back in the passenger seat of my car, he spits and slams the door. As he began to walk off into another distance, my muscles loosen.  
_Breathe_, I tell myself. _Breath_.  
I fixed my my posture and sat straight in front of the steering wheel. Even during a time of complete chaos, I can still hear Draco telling me everything will be alright.  
I thrusted my keys into the ignition lock cylinder. Stepping on the breaks, I pushed the transmission into drive and drove off. Away from the crowd and away from the voice. As far as I can set myself from the injustice of reality.


	13. Part 13

**Draco Malfoy:**

_** Walking down an alley dominated of dusk, I reached to a certain few yards where I'd place my palm over a series of bricks that were neatly confined together.**_After saying a series of words that collaborated and conjoined into a single spell, I kicked my foot against the surface and then finding myself stepping through the once solid wall. Following through, I found myself in an office I've once been before.

The office resembled the Headmaster's Office when Dumbledore was in power for Hogwarts. It wasn't mangled, nor was it lopsided and crammed with random belongings belonged to the resident or not. The place held up in an organized manner, round with a spiral staircase, leading to the top from the center. I heard a few hoots from beside me. I looked to see a very irritable snow owl. At first I thought Hedwig, but it's obvious this wasn't Potter's owl he had since first year of Hogwarts. What a pitty.

I followed the staircase while looking up to see the rest of the room I failed to notice in my last visit. While noticing Potter's absence, I began to toil with the random objects within my reach and removing books from its shelf to observe its cover. I turned away from the curved shelves to find the old tattered invisibility cloak hung on an oak rack. The rack jolts up as if it was caught dozing off into slumber while on its feet. I jerked back in surprise, finding my back against an unknown surface.

"Malfoy" Said a voice from behind me. I quickly twisted my head and then my body, finding part of my face being reflected by a circular piece of glass.

"Potter." I say to the figure. Then, without thinking I tell him "I thought you were out."

"Still getting yourself in trouble, I see." He tells me with a sarcastic tone.

Ever now I loathe you. For simply saving Hogwarts and possibly all of the Wizarding World, will still not grant you the respect of everyone you come across to. I'm not your friend, Potter, now stop embarrassing yourself.

"About Tom," I tell him.

"I think it's better if we don't speak of his name." I turned around to see the rack had already scurried off from my presence. I assume it didn't like me very much. Harry must've been talking to his house implements lately without Granger and Weasley around for company.

Anyways. I followed him through the circular office, halting before a shallow stone basin. I look over it to see a small pool of silverish liquid with a layer of cold gas that hovered over and around it.

Potter pulls his wand from the inside of his coat.

"This may hurt a bit." I suddenly felt as if my brain was being pulled and tugged from my ear. A string of light was pulled by his wand and into a vial which made it into a liquid that was poured into the basin.

Walking into the flat, I tossed my satchel on to the dining table which resulted in a sudden heavy thud. I could hear numerous noises from the the salon. Intended to seek its source, I discovered that Crabbe and Goyle were only immersed in their pointless daily indulgence of the telly. From either the sound of my footsteps tapping against the wooden floor, or the possible reflection of the screen, the two turned to look at me.

"Malfoy. You've got to watch this." Says Goyle. Both of their expressions indicated some form of uneasiness. I became worried. "What do you mean?"

They both turned their heads back towards to the telly as their body of lard shifted towards the end of the sofa. With my eyes fixed onto the screen, I made my way towards the space they left for me.

I gazed at the screen completely astonished. I tell them, "this is the Wizarding Wireless Network News." None of them answered. After a few random segments of a world no longer much relevant to my living, my attention clung to a familiar face.

"War heroine, Hermione Granger has been spotted at Wizengamot. From an anonymous source, it is apparent that the two wedded heroes of the Wizarding World, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley may have been experiencing a nasty split." Says the anchor.

Dozen flares of light occurred among a bustling crowd of meddlesome journalist and shutterbugs. It wasn't long before the victims of the entire affair appeared on the screen.

The two were rushed out of the courtroom. Upon their arrival to an open door of a vehicle, Ron's hand were gripped tight around Granger's arm, whom struggled to escape it.

I heard the sound of a clunk and a turn. After a series of footsteps that went along a trail around the flat I hear a 'hey" from behind me. Without a thought, I jolted up with my body towards her.

Pathetic.

She just looks at me with a scrunched up look and a shuddering head that questioned of what my problem was by my sudden pointless act. I just stared at her without a word slipping from my mouth. Giving off an irritable demeanour, she rolls her eyes and leaves the room. With the two idiots still watching us, I shout "Granger" and then following her towards the kitchen where she began to prepare the kettle.

"Granger," I say again. She continues with her business by disregarding my voice. I pull her by the arm and then a sudden stream of color came across my eyes, thrusting my face to the side. An abrupt pain shot through my right cheek bone and my face falls forward into my hands.

"Draco!" She shouts holding me up. Not the first this had happened…

"Draco, all you alright?"

"Bloody hell! What'd you do that for you?" I questioned. She turned around to turn the burner off and grabs her purse. "I'm sorry… I'm really… sorry." She rushes out and I follow her.

"Hermione." I say to her. I grab her by the shoulder, but I yank back. "What happened?"

"Nothing." She says, using her sleeves to catch the tears before they fell over her cheeks.

"Hermione." I say again. She stops and stands in front of me, uncontrol of her emotions, she just drops her purse. I approached her slowly, weary of another blow. I let myself hold her hands that remained loose as she began to cough tears. With my face not too far from hers, I ask her again.

"What happened?" She doesn't respond. Her right hand goes up to wipe her tears, but I grab it. Pulling the sleeve up, a bruise banded around her arm reveals and her light weeps that she tried to hold back becomes bawling. I let my grip loosen and she falls forward with her arms wrapped around my waist and her face drenching my shirt. My arms wrapped her as I dug my face by her ear.

"I promised you, remember?"

**Hermione Granger:**

**I.**

_**We stood outside the door that led into the courtroom.**_

Draco took my hand.

"The thoughts of others has become more and more futile," he sneers as he expressed a very repulsed look upon his face. The way the upper corner of lips curled up, discerned me into being reminded of how everybody recognized him as.

"Doesn't anyone have anything else to do? They should mind their own bloody business, that's what." He continues with a very snide tone. I grabbed his arm and whispered with my head down.

"Stop it." I tell him. His opposite hand comes across to touch mines, but I let go, dropping my hand to my side.

"If there so gratified by preoccupying themselves with trivial events entirely irrelevant to their own lives-." He looks at me with a bit of a smirk. "Why disappoint?" He grabs my hand.

"Are you daft?" I question. We walked towards the eyes of the paparazzi. Squeezing Draco's hand, we walked to our seats at the plaintiff's desk, and quietly sat down.

The door swings open to show Ron, his mouth snarls when he spots our linked hands. I look at my feet, the feeling of horror washed over me.

This will not end well for me, I thought to myself. Not like this, not when everyone's mind is closed into the past of Draco's childhood and his affiliation with the Death Eaters, and most importantly... the Dark Lord.

"All rise," the bailiff announced. I stand up with Draco beside me. My knees trembled uncontrollably as if they were to give in at any moment.

"Wizengamot is now in session. Judge Pembroke is now proceeding. You all may be seated." The bailiff assured as the Judge approached her desk in front of us. I was relieved. Through,

I felt Draco squeeze my hand, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"This is a follow up hearing of the divorce between Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley." She states.

"Draco Malfoy, please approach the bench." Letting go of my hand, he walks up to the bench.

"Mr. Malfoy, please explain how you and the plaintiff first came into contact." I examined Draco as he took in a deep breath.

"First year at Hogwarts, your honour."

"I've come to understanding of this already. Let me clarify. When were you and Hermione Granger first in contact, under romantic, or possibly sexual mutual terms?" Draco's eyebrow cocks up.

"Excuse me?"

"Just answer the bloody question." Shouts Ron from behind the Defendant side. My head shifts back to Judge Pembroke when I heard the word order shout from her mouth.

"I have never been in any romantic mutual terms with Granger." He says audaciously. I must admit, I took to some offence to his remark.

"-as far as I am aware of." He continues.  
"Objection!" Ron jumped as his hand slams against the desk, but Pembroke sticks her index finger towards him and points downward for him to sit down. Overruled.

"But- Granger and I have been reacquainted on August thirty… first." The judge looked at him, her eyes glaring down at Draco.

"Is it true you are a former Death Eater? That you've served under the Dark Lord, assigned to committing the act of using one the Unforgivable curses on the former headmaster of Hogwarts?" Draco's smug expression suddenly drops.

"Yes, your honor." His voice was trembling.

"How are you not sentenced to Azkaban?"

"I-" The door flies open and the heads of the crowd swung to its source. Pembroke straightened her position, "Potter?"

"Allow me to explain." He says strutting down the aisles. Whispers overwhelmed the room. He halted in front of her. "Your Honor." Pembroke nodded, allowing him to continue.

"On June of 1998 after graduating from our 7th year Hogwarts, as you should recall, it was agreed for all minor of under specified terms were free from imprisonment, as long as they were stripped from their magic and grounded into the Muggle Worlds while being monitored. Draco, along with a few of his companions were an exception by a compromised decision made by them and myself," says Harry.

"The head auror officer." He emphasized.

"What is this compromised decision you've made between Mr. Malfoy and yourself?" Harry, with his hand at his side, raises it, "Serpensortia,"

A snake is thrown from the tip of his wand and struggles a bit as it hit the ground. Shouts came out all at once, and then it was silent.

It begins to hiss as its head swung to its own rhythm. The head shifts and it's now facing Pembroke. A sheer horror and shock came upon her.

"Potter. I demand you to remove that vile creature immediately." She says, with a bit of stutter. Harry stood back. His mouth moved and sound of hissing came out from him.

Parseltongue, I thought. Impossible.

Harry swings his body around with his wand pointed at the crowd and shouts Immobulus. The entire crowd jerks up, except for one.

"Malfoy." He says to Draco. In some sort of shock, his head jerks towards Harry's direction.

"Can you help me out a bit?" Asked Harry. Draco's eyes examined the room as every eye was focused on him. He struggled through the aisle. People began to part as he approached the man Harry casted the spell upon.

My jaw tightens.

Draco approaches the man whom trembled in place.

"Evanesco". His entire body vaporizes into a dark cloud that escaped through the cracks in the roof. The entire crowd awes.

Harry turns his attention away from Draco and faces the snake, but he doesn't point his wand. He began hissing to it again and it slithers away. The crowd steps away into the opposite side of the room.

"This is madness. I want you and this snake to leave the court immediately." Shouts Pembroke. The snake jerks back and approached her again, but faster. She rushes backwards and it makes a menacing hiss.

"Mr. Potter!" She shouts.

From behind me, I could hear others whispering their pesky assumptions. Not again, I thought. Everyone in this room is going to think Harry is causing this. He has to have a plan, he must.

Judge Pembroke is backed up against the wall at this point.

Harry's still hissing, but it refuses to listening. His eyes began to examine the room. His wand then points towards Pembroke and hundreds of gasps overwhelmed the room. I jolt back.

"Expelliarmus!" He yells as Pembroke's eyes widened in a sudden fear.

_***Part II. Will Be Posted Soon.* **_


End file.
